Pokemon la Generación de los Maestros (Ash x May)
by Germanchelito
Summary: Esta es una hermosa y amorosa Historia pokemon en una escuela en la región de Johto Donde Ash conoce a May y Empieza a crecer un amor


**POKEMON LA HISTORIA LA NUEVA GENERACION DE MAESTROS **

**(Ash x May)**

**May: Zzzzzzzzzzz-Que lindo es el sonido de la naturaleza-zzzzzzzzzZ**

**¿?: ¡May Despierta se te va a hacer tarde en el primer día en tu escuela!**

**May: Sí mamá gracias por recordarme- Le dice apresurada**

**May se levanta rápidamente de la cama y se va dirigiéndose a la cocina**

**May: ¡Mamá ya voy! – Le grita a su madre Caroline.**

**¿? : Mírala como siempre bien retrasada por eso no tiene novio le dice su hermano en voz baja May pero esta escuchaba**

**May: ¡Cállate Max ni que tú tuvieras una novia! – May le dice Enojada**

**La joven y castaña chica de 13 años sale apresurada a la escuela luego de comer, Ni siquiera dejo hablar a su hermano**

**Eran las 7:55 (la calse era a las 8:00) cuando va llegando a la escuela, Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera Vio por donde Iba Hasta que…. Chocó con un chico de 15 años con el pelo negro y una gorra puesta, Ambos cayeron pero el primero de levantarse fue el apuesto chico, Este le da la mano a May y le ayuda a levantarse….**

**May: Ho-Ho-la - le dice roja como un tomate May al chico**

**Joven Chico: Ho-la le dice también rojo pero este estaba menos rojo**

**May: Lo-Lamen – Antes de que terminara de decir la palabra el chico se le acerca **

**Joven Chico: No-No-Te-Preo-Cupes Le dice el chico aun ya más rojo **

**May: ¿Como- Te-Te-Llamas? – Le pregunta May**

**Joven Chico: Me-Me-Me Lla-mo Ash ¿y tú? – Le dice el chico mirándola a los ojos**

**May: Ma-Ma-May, Me llamo May -le dijo**

**Ambos Apenas acabados de conocerse acercaban sus caras entre sí ya Iban a estar en contacto Cuando ….. Suena la campana**

**Ash Lleva a May de la mano al salón de esta, hasta que los paró la rectora Cynthia (Creo que así se escribe si no es así díganmelo por favor en los Rews) **

**Rectora Cynthia: ¿Por qué se debe este retraso? – Le dijo Cynthia a ambos**

**Ash: Perdone Rectora fue mi culpa**

**May Miró a Ash Enrojecida**

**Rectora Cynthia: Ash como es extraño de uno de nuestros mejores estudiantes te perdono**

**Ash sigue arrastrando a May con la mano y con la otra se despide de la Rectora Cynthia**

**Ash: Mira May este es tu salón el mío es este de aquel lado**

**May: ¿Entonces no vamos a estar juntos? – Le dice May enrojecida**

**Ash: Estaremos juntos en las clases de tipo normal, Psiquico , Lucha, Fuego, y siniestra – Le dice Ash muy pero muy enrojecido, Por cierto te conseguiré un casillero al lado del mío **

**May le agradece a Ash muy penosa y se va a su salón se presenta y se sienta al lado de una chica de pelo Naranja y con el pelo recogido por atrás **

**¿?: Hola May ¿Verdad?**

**May: Ho-la ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**¿?: Misty, ¿Tienes con quién salir en el recreo? Le pregunta la joven chica**

**May: Pues, no**

**Misty: ¿Salimos? **

**La conversación fue interrumpida por la maestra de tipo agua, Pero luego May acentúa con la cabeza moviéndola hacia arriba Sonriéndole**

**-ENTRE TANTO CON ASH-**

**¿?: Quién es ella – Le dice una chica con el pelo azul y la voz muy dulce**

**Ash: No, solo es una niña nueva, Dawn… - Le dice como si no le interesara May **

**Dawn había visto como Ash cogía de la mano a May Y Sintió celos así que le agarró la mano a Ash **

**Ash: ¿Da-Dawn tienes celos?**

**Dawn: No, No Ash si no que siempre me gust….**

**Y la conversación fue cortada por el maestro tipo Volador y les separó la mano, Luego sonó la campana Ash salió y se encontró con May **

**Ash: May… - Y le hace un gesto de enamorado**

**May: Ho-Hola Ash – Le dice roja**

**Ash: Con que ya conoces a Misty - le sonríe a Misty **

**Misty: Ho-Hola Ash – Le dice más roja que May **

**May vio que cuando Ash seguía por su camino estaba una chica de tras de él**

**May: (Pensando) ¿¡Ash tiene novia!?**

**Misty mira a esta y ..**

**Misty: (Pensando) Con que también le gusta a Ash pero a mí nadie me lo quita . - Piensa con gesto enojada y roja**

**-CON ASH-**

**Ash: Dawn déjame de seguirme tengo un enfrentamiento pokemon en el torneo del colegio espérame en las tribunas – Y le sonríe (Pero no tan real que hasta Dawn lo nota) **

**Dawn: Que te vaya bien - Le dice**

**Dawn: (Con voz baja) Te amo…**

**Ash la escucha pero sigue derecho a la guardería de pokemon para recoger a pikachu y sus pokemon**

**Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde y corría lo mas que podía hasta que….**

**May: ¡Auch! Tonto seas quien seas la vas a paga…. –Hacia un gesto como si lo fuera a matar**

**Hasta que May mira a Ash extendido en el piso y le sale una lágrima que nadie podía visualizar **

**Misty le ayuda a Ash a pararse y se pone roja **

**Ash le mira a May y le sale una lágrima que solo May podía ver**

**May: Lo-Lo Sient…**

**Antes de que May terminara de hablar Ash Le extiende la mano para levantarla**

**Ash: Descuida no fue nada – La mira con una sonrisa algo falsa pero muy cierta**

**Ash: Gracias Misty –Le sonríe falsamente**

**Misty: No te preocupes**

**Ash: Ya me tengo que ir tengo una lucha- Dice Ash muy apresurado**

**May mientras veía corriendo a Ash vio a la misma chica de la otra vez..**

**May: Hola ¿Quién-Quien eres tú?**

**¿?: Soy una amiga de Ash me llamo Dawn**

**May escucho lo que dijo Dawn, era amiga y suspiro porque pensaba que ella era la novia de Ash**

**Dawn: ¿Alentamos a Ash mientras lucha?- Dice alzando las manos en forma de pregunta y mirando hacia arriba **

**Corrieron y llegaron a la tribuna y vieron peleando a Ash con su pikachu contra un tauro **

**Lo Alentaron tanto que casi se quedan sin voz hasta que al final Ash ganó y lleva a pikachu al centro pokemon de la escuela acompañado de sus tres amigas **

**Enfermera Joy: Pikachu va a estar bien regresa a la salida **

**Cuando suena la campana**

**May: ¿Cual clase sigue?- Exclamó**

**Ash: May nos toca juntos La clase de tipo Psíquico (mientras que a Misty y a Dawn les tocaba la tipo metal)**

**La profesora Psíquica dio la temática de la clase de aquella clase y era cuidar a un pokemon como si fuera sus hijos y les pidió a los estudiantes que se hicieran en parejas (Aquel pokemon lo tenían que cuidar hasta fin de curso) **

**Ash: Ma-Ma-May Te-quieres Ha-cer con…**

**May Le abrazó la mano a Ash como si fuera su novio – Y se ponen rojos**

**La profesora le dio a May un JigglyPuff Recién nacido como su fuera un bebé**

**Ambos miraron al hermoso JigglyPuff, Era macho y le decidieron ponerle Max por conmemoración al hermano de May**

**Luego se sentaron en una tribuna (Estaban en el Gimnasio de la escuela) May le puso al JigglyPuff en las manos de Ash, Ash Miró a May y May le siguió la mirada y ambos se ponen rojísimos Y Ash le va diciendo a May**

**Ash: Ma-May Tu Quie-res ser- mí… Cuando suena la campana (Es broma xD)**

**May mira fijamente a Ash y se le acerca, Ash hace lo mismo Y el JigglyPuff los mira detenidamente (Como Que carajos hacen estos dos xD)**

**Ya entran en contacto y se quedan así como por 15 segundos Luego ambos se separan y se miran bien rojos y…**

**May: ¡Sí! – Gritó **

**Luego se cogen de la mano…**

**Y Bueno Chicos este fue mi primer Fic y por favor Dejen REWS sobre algunos concejos que me podrían dar… y… ¡Chao Chao!**


End file.
